Aliens, Taxis, and Love: My Race To Witch Mountain
by VivicaLuna
Summary: At first, it was going to be a normal day. But it all changed once Victoria spotted the blonde siblings on the back of her uncle's cab. And now she's stuck in an adventure filled with aliens, taxis, and love. Seth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first attempt in writing a story…here. I've written stories on other sites about other things, but I have never written one here. I just hope I'll make a good first impression^^**

**Okay so I'm stopping the author note.**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>: No, I do not own Race To Witch Mountain. No, I do not own Alexander Ludwig. No, I do not own Dwayne Johnson. No, I do not own AnnaSophia Robb. Yes, I wish I owned all of the things above. Especially Ludwig ;D**

* * *

><p>The cab pulled to a stop at UFO Space Expo. Victoria paid no attention and had her eyes on her PSP, only. She ignored the conversation the two adults in the cab with her were having.<p>

"Welcome to the nutjob convention." Her uncle, Jack Bruno, said to the woman on the back with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I understand your reaction. They certainly aren't helping our cause." The woman replied with a joking tone in her voice, but it made Victoria wonder, causing her to butt into the conversation anyways.

"Our cause?" She questioned. The woman gave her a look before answering. "Educating the public of the legitimate possibility of life on other planets." She gave both Victoria and Jack no time to answer as she continued, "As a matter of fact, I'm giving a lecture on Astrophysical Anomaly Detection at the, uh, 'nutjob convention'." She offered something to Jack that seemed to be some kind of pamphlet which Victoria assumed would be about the whole astrophysical lecture.

"Feel free to stop by, skeptics are always welcomed. Keep the change." The woman said again before handing Jack money.

"Thanks." Jack replied shortly before watching the woman leave, and Victoria can't help but raise an eyebrow. "Dr. Alex Friedman." Jack muttered to himself as he read the pamphlet.

"So, I've noticed how you look at her." Victoria cupped her face with both of her palms as she stared at Jack with a teasing look. "Be quiet." Jack answered before taking a final look at the pamphlet and driving the cab back to home, leaving Victoria to let out sounds of laughter. Well, not exactly, Jack can only drive the cab to the destination of the customers' and/or where it belongs to. So after he dropped the car at the place where he works, he and Victoria have to walk back to their house.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were walking back to where his cab is. Victoria should've been at school by now, but it was a day off. Some staffs and teachers meeting or whatever they call it. But once Jack spotted the black SUV, he immediately told Victoria to get into the cab first.<p>

"Is it Wolfe?" Victoria asked quietly, clearly saying 'Not going into the cab until you answer' only with the look she's wearing. "Probably one of his mans. Now get in." Jack ordered, and promises are promises, as Victoria obediently sat in the passenger seat while Jack head towards the guys that seemed to be "Wolfe's mans".

She put on her Beatz by Dr Dre headset and turned on her mp3 (she barely has enough time to spend money to buy an iPod) as she listened to music whilst watching Jack deal with the guys. Her hair was let loose, with the exception of the small fishbone braid she did around her pony. Her hair was a very dark brown colored hair with blue highlight on a few strands, and her skin was very pale, compared to Jack's slightly dark one. She was wearing black shorts, a white tank top along with a black sleeveless cardigan, with a pair of short brown boots.

Feeling like she's being watched, she looked to the back of the cab and was slightly surprised to see two blonde teenagers around her age staring at her curiously. She quickly took off her headset and asked, "Who are you?" in a questioning tone. Before the blondes had time to answer, the sound of Jack pinning the two men's heads on the bonnet of the cab made Victoria turn her head back to Jack. He and the two guys exchanged a few words before they were told to move their car out of the taxi zone by a cop.

By the time Jack returned to his cab, he still hadn't realized the two teenagers sitting on the back seat. Victoria thought he knows about the teenagers, so she let it go. He starts driving his cab towards the inner of Vegas. A few minutes later he glanced up at his rear view mirror, and abruptly pulled the brakes, causing Victoria to stumble forwards.

Jack looked behind, and eyed the two teenagers who stared back at him, confused.

"Where'd you come from?"

"O-Outside." One of the teenagers who's a boy answered, and Victoria can't help but to roll her eyes. _Duh_, she thought.

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?" Jack shot the boy an obvious look before questioning.

"Through that portal." The other teenager, this time a girl, answered as both of the kids pointed towards the cab door. Victoria let one of her eyebrows rose at the formality the girl was using. She also immediately knew that the girl was some type of relative of the boy, because they look so similar.

"I'm Seth. This is my sister, Sara. We require transportation services immediately." The boy named Seth explained, and Victoria had to admit to herself, that he did quite have the looks. His sister was pretty stunning, too.

"Do you guys use formality that much?" She allowed herself to ask, but Jack ignores her and replied with his own sentence. "Really? Well I require-"

"A currency transaction." Sara finished his line.

"Would this amount suffice?" Seth asked as he took out a huge amount of cash from his pocket and Victoria had her mouth open. "What, did you two rob a bank or something?" She said in disbelief and scoffed as Seth gave her a short glare before turning back to Jack.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara continued, flashing Victoria a small apologetic look, probably due to how cold her brother was acting.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked, not yet answering Sara's question as she pointed at the taxi driving license on the front. Victoria flashed Jack a small '_owned_' smirk.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly. It's urgent we get to our destination without delay." Seth said, still being formal and keeping his face pretty much emotionless. I'm pretty sure saying "hurry up" would've been much easier, Victoria thought to herself.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." Jack shouted at the lines of cars queuing behind him. As he took a glance at the blonde siblings, then at Victoria, he starts driving. "Where to?"

As a few seconds passed and no answers were heard, Victoria turned to the teenagers to see Seth fiddling on some kind of device.

"I need an address." Jack asked once more. "We must travel in that direction." Sara pointed ahead of them, and Victoria gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me' frown.

"A little more descriptive than that." She said. "Well, I'm gonna need something more specific than just '_that_ direction'." Jack implied.

Seth started, keeping his eyes on the weird device thing he was holding. "We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude-"

Jack held up a hand, causing Seth to stop talking, the same time Victoria said, "I think we're just gonna stick with 'that direction'. Sounds good to you, Jack?" Victoria glances at Jack who nodded merely, driving his cab into the address that was just a simple 'that direction'.


	2. SUVs, Robots, and Blobs

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Yes, I'm J.K Rowling. Yes, I'm lying. No, I do not own Race To Witch Mountain.**

* * *

><p>"Are your parents gonna be okay with spending all this money?" Jack asked, either trying to start a conversation or an argument. Victoria kept her eyes to her mp3, even though there weren't much to see except the title of the song playing.<p>

"We have agreed upon a financial deal." Seth answered, before adding slightly, "If your concern is regarding compensation-"

"My concern is that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash, with a drop-off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere." Jack cut him off, and Victoria can already sense an argument coming by. "Now, in my book, that's a little chapter called 'running away', and-"

"Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you _better_ get me an ETA! Capisce?" The sound of Jack's employer was heard after the radio crackled on.

Victoria casually picked the radio and shut it off. She shrugged when Jack gave her a look. "What? I don't like Dominic. Besides, you'd probably do the same thing if I didn't." she defended, and Jack chuckled quietly.

Victoria looked at the rear view mirror to see Sara and Seth staring at the road from the back window rather nervously. Turning around, she asked, "Something wrong?"

"Jack Bruno and Victoria Rogue, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Sara said cautiously, and Seth had to give her a soft glare that seemed like she said something wrong. Which she did.

"Wait- how- I never told you my name, have I?" Victoria asked carefully, starting to think that the two people on the back of her uncle's cab were some kind of psychos.

"That does not matter now. We need you to increase the speed of your vehicle, Jack Bruno." Seth turned the topic around, seemingly trying to avoid that topic being brought back anymore.

"Well, I don't see any vehicles following." Jack said, and that exact second, a black SUV came out from the used to be empty road. Victoria started to panic in her mind, thinking that the vehicle looked vaguely familiar. When she turn around to look at the SUV once more, she saw Sara giving me what seemed to be a 'it's-going-to-be-alright' look, and she turned her head back, not exactly getting what Sara was talking about.

"At your rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle-" Seth tried to explain, but was once more cut off by Jack.

"Relax, kid. I'm just gonna let them pass." Jack said, whilst rolling down the window of his side of the car and sticking out his free arm, waving it forward, as he shouted, "Open road, people! It's all yours."

"Jack, I really think we should listen to them." Victoria suggested.

But Jack ignored her, and one of the SUVs was now right beside our car. She stared at the windows, trying to see through it, but with no avail as the windows to the SUV was blacked out. The SUV kept in pace with their cab before slowly driving pass them.

Jack put his free arm around the back of the passenger seat. "See, what did I tell you? Nobody's following us. I'm the King of these roads-"

"Jack!" Victoria yelled the same time Sara shouted "Jack Bruno!"

The first SUV, that was in front of them had stopped, while the other two pulled up on each sides of the cab, crashing its sides. The cab spun and when Jack finally regain control, he drove pass the first SUV, the other two still chasing him.

Victoria had a grip on her seat very tightly, and was a half surprised when she turned to see Sara holding one of her hands. Victoria smiled a bit before looking forward again.

"I said I was out, and I meant it!" Jack shouted. "Is it really them again?" Victoria asked, feeling a bit of frustration.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, and this time Victoria was really sure of this siblings being psychos.

"How did you know that-" Jack didn't had the time to finish as one of the SUVs hit the back of the cab, making Victoria's head lean backwards at the sudden move.

"Victoria, get to the back seat and everyone get down now!" Jack shouted and Victoria jumped to the back seat, sitting between the siblings and was given a seatbelt by Seth. After fastening it, all three teens had their heads down, their bodies on their knees.

A lot more banging and car-crashing happened, and the kids were gripping on tightly. Sara managed to keep holding Victoria's hand, which Victoria grip back, while Seth had one of his arms around Victoria's shoulder, covering her head. One of the SUVs had stopped due to getting pushed hard by the cab, and there was only two more left.

Having the situation not too chaotic anymore, the teens simultaneously raised their head and looked behind them.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear we have not eluded them." Sara warned. It was true, all three SUVs have regained control and were chasing them again. Victoria saw Jack glancing up at the rear view mirror before demanding, "I'm so over this. Stay down!"

Sara, Seth, and Victoria all ducked their heads once more. But this time, Victoria caught the siblings having a quiet conversation. Sara turned her heads to Seth, looking worried. "Seth, no. It's not a good idea." She whispered.

"I have to try." Seth replied stubbornly. "It's too dangerous!" Sara whispered back softly. But the next second, Sara had her hands on Victoria's face, making Victoria look at her. "You must not panic, Victoria Rogue." Victoria said nothing but nod slowly, and when she turned to see Seth, she saw no one. When she thought of one thing, she quickly looked at the roads behind her, and her eyes had a perfect expression of horror as she saw Seth outside, right in front of the SUV, looking ready to get crashed.

"What is he doing, he's gonna get himself killed!" Victoria half whispered and half yelled at Sara. "We will explain this matter to you later, Victoria Rogue. For now, please just stay as calm as you can." Sara pleaded, her eyes looking worried. Victoria sighed and nodded before turning her head back. The next scene caught her off guard.

The SUV had crashed into Seth. And for some reasons Victoria really doesn't get, no matter how ridiculous they sound, Seth stayed completely fine, with no such injuries, while the SUV ended up being the one destroyed. Victoria looked at Sara, demanding an explanation, but watched as her hand was stretched forward, and when the cab started moving back Victoria thought they would crash the SUV behind them. But the cab stopped right in front of the SUV.

"You three okay?" Jack asked. Victoria simply nodded her head, not able to say any words at all after all that happened in such little amount of time. Sara looked behind worriedly. "We are-"

"Fine. We should just. Keep. Moving." Victoria whipped my head to her left and saw Seth, seeming to have trouble catching his breath. And once again, Jack paid no attention, and decided to walk out of the cab, heading towards the SUV.

Victoria buried her head in her knees, a bit too confused to understand what was going on. "Victoria Rouge, I know this may be hard for you to understand-" Sara tried to comfort Victoria but Victoria burst out in words.

"First of all, I'd like to know how the hell you knew my name. Are you some kind of stalker, no? And second of all, he just flippin' got crashed by a flippin' SUV! With no such wounds and bruises at all! Third of all, how the hell did you just do these creepy hand gestures that caused my uncle's cab to move backwards?" The more she talked, the more frustrated she sounded.

"It is not for you to understand." Seth replied coldly. "Shut up." Victoria snapped while still having her head buried in her knees, sounding equally cold.

"Victoria Rogue, it is believed that the amount of time we have before Jack Bruno comes back is very little, so we must not tell you." Sara kept her voice steady and normal, and Victoria muttered a 'fine' before going back to the passenger seat at the front. That moment, Jack has returned, and he seemed very pissed off.

"Were they Wolfe's guys?" Victoria asked, holding her legs up to the seat with her arms locked around her knees. "Yup. How are you guys holding up back there?" Jack asked, glancing at the rear view mirror. Victoria saw the siblings exchanging looks from the rear view mirror before Sara answered softly, "We're fine."

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into all this. And you too, Victoria."

"There's no need to apologize, Jack Bruno." Sara said with the same soft tone before continuing after a small break, "You're not always the one to blame."

At first, Victoria thought that this would be a small sweet scene, but then Seth had to break it by his cold formal 'Let's-Get-Down-To-Business-And-Show-No-Such-Frickin-Emotion' words by saying, "But the urgency of our trip has not decreased."

"Look, don't worry. I'll get you two where you need to go. You've earned it." Jack replied, and Victoria tried to get rid of the image of Seth destroying the SUV just by practically standing in front of it and all the other odd things that had been happening by turning on the radio as some teen pop song played.

* * *

><p>"We're here Jack Bruno." Victoria had been asleep, but her eyes fluttered open when Sara's voice broke the relaxing silence. She looked outside the window near the passenger seat, expecting to see some big house or maybe more breathtaking psycho-like things, but all she saw was nothing.<p>

"Here?" Victoria muttered curiously, more to herself. "There's nothing here." Jack said, looking around.

And then Victoria saw a small shack, a rather old and dirty one in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like someone just trashed all over it not long ago. "Somebody's expecting you two, right? Because it doesn't looked like anyone's home." Jack asked rather worriedly. But the tone in Sara's voice made her seemed like she's…excited. "Don't worry, Jack Bruno. We'll soon be reunited with relatives."

The car stopped. "Okay. So that's seven hundred and twenty dollars and 50 cents. But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off %25. I also-" Jack cut himself as Seth handed him a big wad of cash. Victoria watched the siblings run into the shack. "Can I be honest and say that the shack looks completely unsafe." She said, before turning to look at Jack counting the money Seth gave to him.

"Five hundred percent tip? That's reasonable." Jack said, sounding sarcastic. Victoria quickly got out of the cab, Jack following her while shouting, "Hey! You guys overpaid!" He glances back at the money. "By a lot." He added. Victoria slammed the doors shut and saw the big damage the cab had, shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

That second, both of them heard glass shattering, coming from the suspicious shack. Without having second thoughts, Victoria ran inside, leaving Jack alone, who soon had no choices but to follow. Walking around the shack, with no light sources other than the small lamp hanging and the sky that doesn't look so bright anymore, Victoria kept thinking that someone, or maybe _something_, was watching her. Not Seth or Sara, but something else. But she shrugged the thoughts off and continued wandering around.

She saw Jack holding some kind of piece of wood that seemed to be the leg of a table or chair. She was about to start teasing him about how he's such a scaredy cat, but stopped once she knew she'd do that too if he wasn't here. And when she saw a hand tugging on Jack's jeans, she gasped quietly as Jack aimed the wood at Seth's shoulder who was sitting down with Sara on the floor. And the wood went right through his body.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, clearly witnessing how the piece of wood casually went right through Seth's shoulder, not hurting him at all.

"Jack Bruno and Victoria Rogue, you should not have jeopardized your lives by following us." Sara whispered very softly, as if she was trying to not get caught by someone, while Seth went back to fiddling with the device he's been playing with ever since the start.

"Well, what sort of trouble are you in?" Victoria asked, and Seth looked at the two of them. "I suggest you two return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." It took everything not to make Victoria explode in front of him. His personality was pissing her off, obviously. But she can't seem to avoid him. She had to grit her teeth very hard to keep herself from yelling.

"Seth, they're just trying to help." Sara said, trying to comfort her brother down, seeming like she realized how pissed off Victoria was. But of course, Seth's stubborn and closed personality won't change. "We don't need their help. Somebody's already been here looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us, Sara." At the end of his line, Seth's voice softened a bit, and Victoria can't help but to have both her eyes and heart soften as well. It was cut off when Sara looked up at the two humans in front of them.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us, Jack Bruno and Victoria Rogue. But my brother is right. We can involve you two no further." Sara said, right before Seth stood up as he whispered, "Got it!"

Jack stood there, thinking to himself if he should follow the kids or just leave like they told him to, but Victoria automatically followed them. He groaned, knowing that as long as Victoria goes with them, he will have to tag along.

When Victoria found them, Seth was placing the strange device he was holding on a…fridge? It made Victoria question their insanity a bit, but when the fridge started to move backwards, revealing a secret passage, she was completely distracted. Obediently following, yet she stopped when she heard Jack talking to himself, wondering if it's the right decision. "Don't go in the pimped-out fridge, Jack." Victoria had to stifle her laughter at the tone he was using.

"Oh, come on. Cowboy up." Victoria pushed Jack inside the 'pimped-out fridge' and took one look around the ruined shack. She was still feeling that someone was watching her. But she shook her head a few times before following the others.

They walked through staircases, and Victoria kept waiting for Jack to walk past her first whenever she sees a specific type of insect crawling on the walls. When they finally reached the siblings, a new door opened. It led to more staircases, before finally revealing some type of garden. Though, most of the plants there were unknown to Victoria. Especially these humongous blobs things hanging on from the ceilings of whatever they're at. The siblings separated, leaving Jack and Victoria separating too; Victoria randomly choosing to follow Seth, even if she did wanted to just act really harsh on him. And Jack was following Sara, because he didn't want to leave any of them alone.

While following Seth, Victoria saw his device beeping once as it got near to one of the blobs. Then, twice. The closer it was to the blob, the more it beeped. Seth turned to look at Victoria and smiled. "It's here. What we're looking for is here." He said before calling out, "Sara! It's here!"

Not long, Sara and Jack came into view. Nodding to Seth, Sara pulled out her necklace and placed it on the blob. After a few seconds, she stuck her hands inside it. '_Oh dear lord'_ Victoria can only imagine how disgusting that must've felt, as horror were written all over her face. When Sara pulled her hand out, she was holding another type of device.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It is what we came for, Jack Bruno." Sara's eyes seemed like they twinkled in delight.

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it?" Jack questioned further, smelling something fishy. Victoria quickly caught on and was reminded of the times where she felt that someone was watching her.

"Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?" He continued.

"We think so. It is very valuable, which is why it was so vital that we locate it first." Seth explained.

"Then, what makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it, isn't still looking for it?" Victoria asked, sounding more like she's making a point. Seth looked at her and tilted his head for a bit, before a big '_thump_' was heard and made all of them jump. They stared ahead of them, and kept their head a bit down as more thumps and rumbling sounds were heard.

"Go, go, go." Jack whispered as he pushed the kids to move backwards, while he took a hold of his small weapon before following them and guiding them along. They stayed at a spot when they heard more sounds, each of them looking at another direction to make sure there were no harmful moving things in sight. When Jack saw a glimpse of whatever's chasing them, he shouted.

"Run, run, run!" and run did they. The girls followed Seth while Jack ran to the opposite way. After it started to get quiet, they stopped to listen. None of them moved, or breathed. But Victoria managed to whisper very softly,

"Where's Jack?" It came out short and casual, but kids like Sara would've definitely noticed the worried look on Victoria's face. So Sara squeezed Victoria's hand before smiling and whispering very low, "He will be fine."

Victoria flashed back a smile, and turned to continue hiding. And then, one of the blobs near their hiding place exploded. Of course. The robot shot it. It caused Seth to let out a surprised noise and made Victoria yelp. _Crap_. Victoria grabbed Sara's hand, the other one holding Seth's wrist, before pulling them both away as another blob exploded.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara called out. "Kids!" Jack shouted. The robot was starting fire on the blobs, and now fire were everywhere; sliding on the blob in a light blue color before turning into a yellowy red as it fell to the ground.

"Go, go, go, Sara!" Seth shouted as he ran, with his shoulder around Victoria's back who's starting to get weak due to all the smoke. Another blob exploded right behind them, and all three of them were sent flying forward as they fell. But they quickly stood up and continued running.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouted, before the robot appeared behind her, throwing her right arm forward very swiftly, making the device fall from her hand. Seth tried taking it back, but it only takes a hit from the robot to make him fly down to the ground once again. The robot was about to take the device, but that was before Victoria jumped in and stole it right before the robot touched it. Of course, she hadn't thought of what'll happen afterwards.

The robot walked towards her, giving her no exit when she realized the other ways were already covered in fire. She covered her head with her arms when she thought it was going to hit her, but then she opened her eyes and saw Jack rugby tackling it. It didn't stay for long, though, as the robot started head-locking Jack and throwing him to the ground. Sara thought quickly and stretched her arm at one of the blobs that were on fire, making it fly to the robot, smashing him down. Jack took advantage of this and pushed all three kids forward back to the room filled with staircases.

The robot, though, turned out to be very strong, as he was up just the second when Seth got inside. Victoria helped him close the door as the robot aimed his shooter at them both. They were fast, but not fast enough, as some of the flames found a way in, not to mention how the ground shook a bit afterwards, making both Seth and Victoria fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it ^^ Yeah…I really wish I knew what to call those unnamed blobs things.**


	3. Diners, Burgers, and Phonecalls

**Here is Chapter two. R&R please! And I added some small VictoriaxSeth scenes ;D not so big ones, because I don't like it when they just automatically fall in love with each other, because that makes no sense.**

**_Disclaimer_: Yes, I wish I own Race To Witch Mountain. But no, I do not own it.**

* * *

><p>'<em>What the…<em>' Victoria thought as she pulled both of her hands to rub her eyes. Sitting up, she noticed her head had been leaning on Seth's shoulder when she was unconscious. Jack noticed her from the rear view mirror before asking, "You awake?"

Victoria said nothing but nod. "Sara, how's your brother doing?" Jack questioned. Victoria looked to her left and saw Seth slowly waking up. Sara started, "His system has the ability-"

"I will be fine." Seth cut her off as he automatically went into consciousness. Victoria raised her eyebrow to particularly no one. "It is important we gain much distance from this location." Seth continued.

"You know, I'm happy you're feeling better, because you're gonna need your strength when you try to explain to me just _what happened back there_!" Jack suddenly yelled, making Victoria jump a bit. He was mad, and she never liked it when he starts shouting with that tone.

Jack pulled the breaks and turned to the back seat. "Alright, here's the deal; the cab doesn't move until your mouths do. So start talking." Jack demanded.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth replied. "We are dealing with issues outside the realm of…your world." Sara explained. '_Your world? What._' Victoria thought to herself. Unless…

No, it couldn't be. They look exactly like two normal human being teenagers. Victoria abruptly shook her head as Jack continued, "Hey, I'm a cab driver, okay? I have plenty of worldly experie-" Jack stopped as he stared behind, which Victoria quickly copied, and had her eyes widening at the sudden bluey whitey light behind them, slowly nearing. "-Experiences…" The doubt in Jack's voice caused both of the blondes turn their heads around.

"Sara! We have to go!" Seth shouted, and Victoria watched as Sara stretched her arm forward, making the cab start moving forward. Jack had no options but to take control of the cab, constantly checking from the rear view mirror, while the kids stared from the window behind them.

"What is it?" Jack asked, but only a few seconds after that, whatever the bluey whitey light thing is, it was shooting flames that caused small explosions everywhere. "Hang on!" Jack shouted. Victoria held onto her seat tightly as the cab started going through bushes, making her get thrown to sides. It was spinning, but Jack quickly got control of it and drove the cab into a train tunnel, turned off the lights, and stopped the cab in the middle of the tunnel. By that time, the siblings had been back to talking.

"We can't let it him destroy it, Sara." Seth said, and Sara nodded in agreement. "Who is he, and this time I need real answers." Jack asked.

Sara turned to look at Victoria, and she shrugged. "Well, I've been waiting for an answer myself. So explain." She said.

"It's a Siphon." Sara said, keeping her voice low.

"A what?" Both Jack and Victoria said in unison. "He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth explained further.

"Jack?" Victoria whispered, her eyes set to the sight in front of the cab, but Jack had ignored her once again. "And his mission is?" Jack asked, before Victoria pointed her finger forward.

"Jack." She whispered, this time louder, making all of them turned to the direction of her finger. There were some kinds of blue lights in front of them, like those ones you use to track something. It was moving, and it was getting closer every second.

"…Us." Sara finished, before having Victoria holding onto one of her hands. Victoria used her free hand to grip Seth's hand, both in a reassuring squeeze and in a terrified squeeze. It got closer, and so did Jack's hand to the keys of the cab.

Nobody moved a single bit.

And Victoria swore to God, she was very lucky when the lights stopped exactly a few millimeters from the cab and was drawn back outside. Victoria let out the air that she didn't noticed she was holding. Jack turned on the cab again, and drove through the tunnel from the back very slowly. Victoria thought all the problems here would be over when Sara asked,

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Victoria quickly looked over the window on Sara's side of the cab. There was nothing, just a few fogs and mists. Jack had looked to the right too, and he seemed to notice something when he said, "Not unless you know how to fly."

And that was when Victoria spotted the…_thing_…lurking around the black shadows. The thing that looked like some kind of mini spaceship had disappeared, and at first Victoria thought it didn't caught them, but right that second, it flew back up and started shooting more flames at the cab. The kids were thrown all around the cab, and explosions were heard everywhere.

"HOLD ON!" Jack shouted as the cab entered the train tunnel once more. The thing followed, but it was a bit too large, as the edges of the thing kept getting starches from making contact with the walls of the tunnel.

"Come on, come on, hold it together!" Jack shouted to no one, and then the sound of a train was heard. "Oh, come on!" Jack yelled.

"JACK! Do you think you can speed up a little bit?" Victoria shouted, the same time Seth shouted, "Faster! Faster!"

"I can't! It won't go any faster!" Jack shouted back. "Sara!" both Seth and Victoria shouted, whipping her head at Sara, thinking that maybe those creepy hand gestures of her would help at this time.

Sara seemed to understand, because that time she automatically stretched her arm forward, and the car started moving a lot faster. Victoria let out a short scream as the cab went right out of the tunnel the exact second right before the train entered, creating an explosion as the train crashed into the mini spaceship.

The box cars from the train started flying towards the cab. Fortunately, they were able to avoid it, as the cab drove right past everything.

A few moments later, Jack was outside, fixing the car a bit, while the kids were inside, waiting.

"No. We cannot trust him." Seth said, which was really getting onto Victoria's nerve with all the secret sibling talk. "I know we can. And we must." Sara argued.

"Can I just say that I'm pretty much goddamn sitting between you two, and listening to every goddamn word, waiting for a goddamn explanation." Victoria said, emphasizing on each of the 'goddamn' words. She stared outside the window to see Jack laughing at his own joke.

"Couple of kids, big wad of cash…what could go wrong?" He said sarcastically before entering back into the car. Slamming the door shut, Sara tried to explain, "We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno-" But Jack had his hand up in the air as he cut off Sara's words.

"No. No more, 'Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that'. I've been asking for answers-"

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno." Sara said, before turning to face Victoria. "You too, Victoria Rogue." Victoria raised her eyebrow in confusion, demanding an explanation. "My brother and I are indeed not from your planet."

"…_What_?" Victoria said in disbelief as if it was a joke, while Jack burst out in laughter. But unlike Jack, Victoria was placing the evident neatly inside her head, bit by bit believing Sara's words. "That's it? So that's it? Mystery solved?" Jack said, still laughing a bit.

"You two want me to believe that you're both _aliens_?" Jack continued, but Victoria kept silent. "It is the truth." Seth glared at Jack, completely annoyed at how unconvinced Jack was.

"Really? Well, you don't _look_ like aliens." Jack said. Victoria started to argue, "I'm pretty sure we haven't met any aliens beside them, Jack."

"Well, what's an alien look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

_Oh here it goes_, Victoria thought.

"You know what aliens look like! They look like little green people with antennas! And laser guns! And, 'take me to your leader, Earthlings'. Ooh!" Jack said and added some muffled noises to add effect, while Victoria narrowed her eyes at him as she facepalmed.

"Do you _really_ believe those lame ass dumb TV shows?" She muttered, as the siblings were exchanging confused looks.

"You require some sort of proof. He thinks we're insulting his intelligence." Sara said and turned to Seth. "Ya think? You just can't drop the 'WE'RE ALIENS!' bomb just like that on somebody. Now, I know, I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe that-" Jack stopped himself as he and Victoria stared at the CDs and other things that were suddenly flying around the card. Victoria raised her hand to pick up her mp3 that was floating.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." Sara explained. "That's impossible." Jack answered.

"No, it's quite possible, on our planet as well as yours. You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." Sara replied.

"No, I think we don't do it because it's kinda creepy," Victoria stated, letting Jack answer. "And we really would like you to stop." Jack finished for her. Sara put her hand down, and so did all the things that started floating, before her eyes turned wide as she warned, "Jack Bruno!"

They all looked ahead of them, as they saw a bluey whitey light nearing them. "How did it survived?" Victoria yelled out, while Jack started twisting the key. And the cab wouldn't start.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Jack shouted, and Victoria felt like fainting when the light met the cab…

…Revealing the eighteen-wheeler which was the source of the light, as it drove pass the cab.

Everyone let out the breath they were holding, and Victoria managed to let out a few fit of laughter before burying her head back in her knees as the cab finally started to drive away. Victoria rested her head on Seth's shoulder without thinking, as she was too exhausted to even care about how the boy will react about it as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Victoria woke up to see Sara shaking her shoulder softly. "We're here, Victoria Rogue." Victoria nodded and sat up, realizing that she was sleeping on Seth's shoulder once more. He was looking at Victoria, a bit awkwardly, and she noticed his cheeks turned slightly pinker (is that a word?). But she let it go and went out of the car. They were inside some kind of repair shop, and Jack shouted, "Hello! Anyone here?"<p>

"Yeah, we're closed!" A voice yelled out from the other side of the shop. Jack headed towards him, Victoria following him behind along with the aliens.

"Oh. There you are. Yeah, I know you're closed, but we've experienced car trouble, and I was hoping-"

"Still closed. Experience your car trouble when we're open." The guy replied.

"Well, I'll work on that next time. But this time, I need you to-"

"Jack Bruno. The only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to reopen business will be a significant amount of money." Sara said, and Victoria silently hoped that this Eddie Cortez won't get scared.

"Wait a minute. Do I know you?" Eddie asked.

"No. Absolutely not. You don't know them from anywhere." Jack said before pulling out a part of the big wad of cash. "I'll pay you double your rate."

Eddie scoffed jokingly. "Why not triple?"

"Done."

Eddie's smile turned into a confused face before he took a look at the car. "What'd you get into a fight with, a rhinoceros?" He asked. "Poor rhino."

"Poor rhino. I know." Jack replied, and both of them laughed. Seth and Sara started to fake laugh too, obviously not doing it well. They stopped once they received a nudge from Victoria and Jack shaking his head.

"I don't even know where to start." Eddie said, more to himself.

Jack suggested, "Well, you could start by replacing the front shocks, and the tie rods, and-"

Victoria continued, "Patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust, and-"

"If you have four tires, I'll take those too. You got one hour." Jack said, and that second, one of the side mirrors fell down. Victoria held back her laughter. "And fix the side mirror, too?" She added.

* * *

><p>All four of them entered Ray's, a diner that seemed like the only active place in the town at night. There were people eating, dancing, etc. All the other shops looked like they were dead.<p>

"Come on." Jack gestured, leading them to a table. But before that, he called Sara and Seth, motioning them to come closer.

"I really need you two to not be-" He stopped midways, letting a woman next to them walk pass. "-Aliens. Do you understand me?"

Sara shook her head. "No, I do not. We are-" Her voice turned into a whisper. "-Aliens." She finished.

"I think he's trying to say that none of you should try doing your, um, creepy magic abilities. Or however you call it." Victoria explained. "Yes." Jack agreed, before continuing in leading all three others to the table.

Jack looked around, a bit nervously, and Sara started. "I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out of the back door of Ray's, escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again." Victoria gave Jack an 'unbelievable' look.

"H-How do you know that?" Jack asked, admitting the idea. "My sister also has the gift of telepathy." Seth answered. "She can read the minds of those nearest to her." He added. "Explains how she found out my full name without asking." Victoria muttered.

"Really? Well, you tell your sister that here, on Earth, reading minds? _Very_ rude." Jack said. "Don't do that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you were really going to leave them?" Victoria asked. Jack nodded after a few seconds. "Unbelievable." Victoria shook her head, but Jack ignored her.

They all sat there for a few moments, staying silent. It was mostly awkwardness, but the band playing in the center of the diner caught Victoria's attention as it played her current favorite song. Victoria couldn't help but to sing along. She made her voice not too loud and not too soft, making it impossible for anyone to hear her except the other three people sitting on the same table with her.

**So if by the time the bar closes****  
>And you feel like falling down<strong>**  
>I'll carry you home<strong>**  
>Tonight<strong>**  
>We are young<strong>**  
>So let's set the world on fire<strong>**  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<strong>

The siblings stared at her and listened intensely to her voice, with looks of curiousness and interest. Victoria didn't realized the looks from the aliens until the song ended. "W-What?" She asked, prepared for the worst if one of them tells her that she has a horrible voice. But as Sara was going to talk, a blonde waitress walk by and greeted them.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to Ray's." The waitress set down a few glasses on their table. "My name is Tina and I'm gonna be your server." She stood up and took a look at the three teens. "Wow. Look at the three of you."

"Uh, what do you mean, look at the three of them?" Jack asked, a bit scared that the woman might get suspicious. "They look like just three, regular, innocent all-American kids." He continued.

"Who look like they just rolled around in a pigpen right before dinner." Tina said, before a few bunch of town cops came. Victoria listened to them talking and figured out that the head's name was Sheriff Anthony. As Tina went back to their table, she said, "Now why don't the three of you come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up."

"Hurry back." Jack said, and the three kids followed Tina to the restrooms. Soon, Victoria and Sara parted with Seth as he disappeared into the male restroom while the rest went inside the female restroom.

"Here. Call me if you need anything." Tina said softly as she gave us a few soaps and small towels. Victoria responded, "Thanks Tina!" while Sara, being Sara, responded with a 'thank you' along with Tina's full name. It was fortunate that Tina didn't pay attention to it very much. Victoria started to wipe her face with the towel in front of a sink, when Sara started,

"He fancies you."

Victoria was never a pro at formal language, so it took a few seconds to make her realize what Sara meant by 'fancy'. Victoria looked at her with wide eyes. "Who?" She asked, not very sure.

"My brother." Sara answered, a triumphant grin on her face at the probably priceless expression Victoria gave her.

"Did you do your creepy magical mindreading skills on him?" Victoria asked.

Sara nodded, smiling. "He is not facing that fact very well. I assume he must be trying to avoid you so he would not get too distracted." She said, frowning a bit. "He is a very hardworking person."

"Explains why he enjoys acting cold to me so much." Victoria said. "You fancy him too, do you not?" Sara said, and Victoria nearly swallowed the tap water she was using as a mouthwash. As she spitted it out on the sink, she wiped her lips and said, "Please stop doing that."

Sara grinned, still looking for an answer. Victoria gave up and sighed. "I have to admit that I am sure that I have feelings for your brother. But I'm still not sure on what kinds of feeling I'm having towards him." She explained, before adding, "So don't get your hopes too high."

They continued to wash themselves for a few minutes, before curiosity got into the best of Sara as she asked, "May I ask, what were you doing back at the table before Tina Bynes came?"

"What?" Victoria asked, before recalling when she was singing along. "Oh. It's called singing. It's when you arrange words of emotions into melodies for people to listen to. It could even be about a story." She explained.

Sara nodded, seemingly more interested. "My brother thinks you can sing very well." Victoria was about to say something, but Tina's sudden appearance interrupted both of them. "Are y'all gonna be finished soon? Your friend seemed like he's going to start hunting you both down." Victoria and Sara both nodded and walked out of the restroom.

'_Now that I know he 'fancies' me, I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about him. Damn._' Victoria thought to herself. When Seth saw the girls, relief flooded in his face. As the three of them walked back to Jack's table and sat, Victoria noticed how Jack's looking at the place nervously.

"You know, I think it would be-" Jack started, but soon was cut off by Sara's mindreading skills.

"-Best for everyone if Seth and I found another ride?" Sara said.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that." Jack said.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused considering all that has occurred." Sara said.

"I'm not scared." Jack scoffed. "J-Just a little confused." Victoria tilted her head at him and raised one of her eyebrows mockingly.

"But the bottom line is, whatever trouble you two are in, we can't get involved." Jack continued, using the word 'we' for him and Victoria. "Jack, let me clear out something. If they go, I go with them. I'm not leaving them until I know they're gonna be safe in their planet. Wherever that is, whatever it's named." Victoria argued, stunning the siblings slightly. Jack was thinking of a comeback, but nothing came.

"It is already too late to reverse your involvement, Jack Bruno." Seth said, giving Jack no options.

"Well, I hope you brought your appetites." Tina, the blonde waitress, came with a few other waitresses who were carrying their food. She set the hamburgers and shakes on the table before leaving. Then they were back with arguing.

"Look, you guys need someone from the NASA, or the Air Force. Not me." Jack said. "If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy." Sara pleaded. "Well, I'm sorry. But it's not my problem." Jack's voice rises up a bit. "The chances of our survival, is zero." Seth said, still with absolutely no emotion in his face. Victoria had just finished purposely hitting her head on the table when Tina came.

"Everything okay with the orders?" Tina asked. "Trust me, those burgers won't get any better when they're cold. If you put some of that sauces right there, I promise you, it'll fire right back up." She said, pointing at the bottles of sauces on the middle of the table.

Victoria caught Sara's eyes staring at the sauces, then at Jack. Then, one of the bottles suddenly flew to Jack. Fortunately, he was smart enough to catch it before Tina saw, and faked a laugh as he raised the bottle a bit. "Oh I would love to try some of this sauce, I really would-" He had just started randomly putting the sauce on his burger when another bottle flew. Immediately, Jack dropped the sauce he was holding to grab the second one.

"And jalapenos! I love these-" He said, raising the bottle, before putting it down and catching the other two that started flying towards him. "And these too! What is that, is that a cougar?" Jack pointed behind Tina, and when Tina turned around to look, he quickly caught the flying tissue box. It was Sara's doing, of course. Victoria tried to stifle her laughter when Tina turned back, as Jack shrugged. "No, it's definitely not." He picked up the burger that was sitting in front of him and started munching on it, letting out a few delighted fake moans midways.

"You know, Ray's like Masterchef! Worldwide! Right?" Jack said, muffled by the huge piece of burger inside his mouth. "What world? Yours or ours?" Seth asked, keeping a normal voice even though in his look you can tell he's mocking. Victoria grinned.

"You know what, Seth? You should eat up." Jack said, still yet muffled. And when none of the teens replied, Jack demanded, "Listen, eat up!"

Victoria ate normally while Seth and Sara, being completely oblivious on how to eat a burger, decided to imitate Jack, eating it way too rushed and letting out muffled noises of delight. Victoria almost fell to the floor seeing the mostly emotionless Seth, so cold and so rude, suddenly eating a hamburger like he's on Man vs Food. Tina looked at them rather worriedly.

"We're just new in the area." Victoria said whilst smiling, more to the ridiculous sight in front of her than to Tina, and Tina nodded before walking away. As she was out of sight, Jack put down his burger. "Hey, hey, slow down. It's not some race." He said.

"We're only following you." Sara said, still munching a few bites.

"Well, that's proving what a bad example I am. This is why I can't help you." Jack said. Sara set down her burger on the table. "On Earth, isn't there a difference between 'can't help' and 'won't help'?" Sara said.

"I'm just trying to say; I'm the wrong guy."

"A wise man once said, 'you are what you think you are'." Sara said.

"Yeah, well, why don't you find that guy and ask him?"

Seth said, "It was the Buddha. He's unavailable." Victoria choked on her milkshake and coughed for a few seconds before looking at Seth with a 'wtf' look. Seth looked back, shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe you need help too, Jack Bruno." Victoria looked back at Sara and Jack to see her holding Jack's hand saying some touchy things. She couldn't help but feel awkward; mushy and gushy were never her favorite.

Jack's phone rang, and he flipped it open. "Dominic, I told you, I-" Jack was stopped by the voice of whoever the caller was, and Victoria, being the one nearest to Jack, was able to hear the voice of the caller a bit. Jack stood and gave Victoria a 'Hold on a second' gesture before walking to another side of the diner.

"Why so worried, Victoria Rogue?" Sara asked, and Victoria shook her head, eyes still focused on Jack from afar. "Nothing. I just have a feeling that whoever is calling Jack isn't bringing good news."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't mind the random lyrics of We Are Young in the middle. I really just picked a nice song from my iPod randomly.<strong>


	4. Back Rooms, Dogs, and UFO Conventions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race To Witch Mountain. I only own the slight things I add to this story and Victoria Rogue. I also wish I owned Alexander Ludwig. ;D**

**Thanks for the reviews, for those who did. R&R!**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jack was back. Victoria saw a glimpse of small panic in his face. "Who was it?" She asked.<p>

"They're coming for us, aren't they?" Sara said, even though she probably knew the answer already, mindreading and all. Jack looked around for a few seconds before answering, "Yeah. They are."

Jack headed to the table where the Sheriff sat, and Seth panicked. "I knew we couldn't trust him, Sara." He said. From afar, the teens could hear Jack greeting the Sheriff. "Too late, we have to run!" Seth tried to pull Sara away, but both she and Victoria said, "Wait."

Not long after that, Jack motioned the kids to come and sneak with him to another side of the diner, where most people were standing and dancing. Victoria saw a man wearing black clothes with some others that seemed to be the man's subordinates. The sheriff stood from his seat and started talking with the man in black. Victoria tried to hear as much words as she can.

"Official government business. Excuse me." The man in black said, trying to walk away from the sheriff.

"Officially my town. That makes it my business." The sheriff said.

Victoria and the others sneaked around, ducking their head so none of the man's subordinates will see them. Then, Victoria heard the man said, "Mr. Carson." And suddenly, guns were aimed everywhere. Jack and the three teens thought this might cause a distraction which will make it easier for them to sneak out, but on every exit there was at least one subordinate waiting with a gun.

"This is not good." Jack motioned the kids to go back, when they saw Tina looking at them. At first Victoria gave Tina a 'please-don't-let-us-get-caught' look, but all Tina did was put a finger on her lips whilst whispering, "Shh. Follow me."

They all ducked more as they followed Tina who led them to some kind of back room. "Up there." Tina said as she pointed at the ladder that leads to the roof. Sara and Victoria whispered a 'Thank you' while Tina whispered a mere 'Good luck' in return.

The kids and Jack were inside the back room, and Victoria climbed first. But as she reached the top, she looked down, saying, "It's locked from the outside."

"We got to find another exit- Hey, hey, hey!" Jack was cut off when Seth climbed up after Victoria, and Victoria had to scoot as much as she can as Seth climbed to her side, sticking his hand right through the hatch. Victoria thought it was kinda gross, but then he pulled his hand back and opened the hatch which was now unlocked. Victoria chuckled and looked down to see Jack. "Or we can just do that." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Whatever that is." Jack said.

"My brother has the ability to control his molecular density which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts." Sara whispered. "I…am not even gonna ask what that means. I suck at formal language." Victoria said before climbing out of the room.

"That's neat. Real neat." Victoria heard Jack say as he climbed the ladders after Sara got out. They then jumped to the roof of a camper that was beside the roof we were standing on before Jack jumped down to the ground. After motioning Seth to jump down, Jack helped Sara get down, while Seth helped Victoria. When they all got down, Jack heard a loud growl behind him. They all turned around to see a rather adorable yet growling with its terrifying teeth.

Victoria, who simply hated dogs, hid behind Jack. "Hey, little fella…" Jack waved nervously. As the dog ran, Jack and Victoria covered their head with their hands. After a few seconds with no attack, they turned around to see Sara kneeling down in front of the dog as the dog licked her face. "We appreciate your understanding." She said.

"My sister can talk to dogs." Seth said. "Of…course she. Does." Victoria said sarcastically before following Seth, Jack soon following her behind. They were about to head to Eddie's repair shop, but they found a new problem. There were men everywhere, armed with weapons. They had no way out, but then Victoria thought of a plan.

"Listen, I'm gonna walk over there-" She pointed at a way that headed to the repair shop that was guarded with one of the men. "-and knock some of those men. You all have to follow me and move everytime I knock one man unconscious."

"Why not let us all do it?" Jack asked, thinking that it was ridiculous. "They probably recognized what Seth and Sara looks like already. And I bet they know what you look like, too, considering that you kinda exploded in front of the head of these guys back when we had the attack with the SUVs. But they don't recognize me, so I better clear out the way first before you three go. Now hide behind that truck while I go." Victoria explained, but Seth grabbed her arm.

"Let me do it." He said. "They'll catch you if you do that. Just stick with the plan. I'm not as harmless as you thought I'd be." Victoria released herself from Seth's grip and walked forward casually, trying not to look suspicious.

"How can we let her to take care of this?" Seth asked Jack frustratingly. But Jack, finally getting the idea, answered, "She's a smart kid, she knows how to do it. She's a very special kid." Jack then led the two aliens behind a small truck and watched as Victoria got near an armed man, who was standing near a tree.

"Excuse me, sir?" Victoria tapped the man's shoulder. When the man turned around, she punched him and swiftly took stole the weapon he was holding from him. Not yet unconscious, the man tried to grab her, but Victoria was so fast he couldn't even get near her. Somehow, just somehow, Victoria completely disappeared. The man looked around him confusingly, and even Seth and Sara were confused as they watched. Out of the blue, Victoria appeared from the tree that was near the man as she fell right above the man on purpose, knocking him down. Glancing at the three dazed faces, she motioned them to follow her and hid behind a bigger truck.

The routine was repeated a few times, with Jack and the aliens hiding behind trucks while Victoria knocked down each man that were blocking their way to the repair shop. Soon, they were running to Eddie. "Eddie! Time's up. We got to go." Jack said.

"Go? I still got a lot of work to do on her." Eddie said. The kids entered and Jack ignored Eddie, throwing a big wad of cash at his direction. Victoria sat at the back, between Seth and Sara. "Next time we're in town, we'll make an appointment." Jack said before starting the engine and driving out of the repair shop. On the corner of Victoria's eyes, she could see a bunch of men in black that were from the diner on the roof where she and the three others got out first. Suddenly, the guards that were armed were entering the SUVs that were around them.

"Too many of them to outrun." Jack said. Sara stretched her arm forward to the direction of one of the SUVs, and the SUV sparked. She then continued stretching her hand as more FED cars began sparking.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it!" Jack shouted as he drove past the SUVs.

"Say goodbye to Stony Creek!" Jack said. Then Victoria saw Sara stretching her hand forward as the cab suddenly stopped. "What? No, no, no, not now! Come on! Sara, are you doing this?" Jack said, before the back door opened and a certain dog came in. Victoria's eyes widen in horror as the dog sat on her lap.

"Oh, absolutely not! This…_junkyard_ is not going with us!" Jack yelled. "As long as he sits anywhere _but_ my lap, I'm good!" Victoria yelled. Sara whispered something to the dog before the dog moved to the passenger seat. "Thank you." Victoria said to Sara, while Jack was still not agreeing. "I am done picking stray passengers-" Jack stopped talking and drove the car once shotgun were heard, hitting the back of the cab.

* * *

><p>"Those guys who were chasing us were the same ones from the highway, right?" Jack said. "Yes." Sara answered softly. "It is vital that you take us to their base of operation." Seth said as he leaned forward.<p>

"You want me to take you to the guys who were trying to kill you?" Jack said in disbelief. "Let me explain you how we do things here, on Earth." He continued.

"People who want you dead, you avoid. That way, you, mmm, stay alive. Make sense?" Jack said.

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive' if we do not return to our planet. In order to return, we need our ship. Those men who were trying to kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" Seth replied in a slightly mocking tone.

"Owned, Jack." Victoria muttered, earning a glare from Jack by the rear view mirror.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked, being the calm one in the cab. "I don't suggest we begin searching at all." Jack answered, making Victoria sigh.

"I do suggest we go back to Vegas and I drop you off where you got on." Jack continued before staring down at Junkyard. "You too."

"It's just as I thought. No human is going to help us." Seth turned to Sara. "Especially not _this_ human." He continued, directing it towards Jack. "Hey, easy on the human-bashing, okay? Some of my best friends just happen to be human." Jack argued.

"On second thought, I feel more comfortable on the front." Victoria muttered, picking Junkyard from the passenger seat and putting him on the back before jumping to the passenger seat herself.

'_God! What is with good-looking aliens and their human-bashing! Making us feel so shitty even though we're willing to help._' Victoria thought.

"And even if I helped, I wouldn't even know where to begin." Jack continued. "I don't know anything about UFOs or aliens or-"

"Who is Dr. Alex Friedman?" Sara asked. Victoria turned to look at Jack, her grin suddenly growing. "Oh, _her_." She mocked teasingly.

Ignoring Victoria, Jack answered, "She's actually somebody who can help." Jack stopped for a second before adding, "And for the record, she happens to be _human_." Jack gave Seth a look.

There was a long moment filled with silence before Sara asked out of curiosity. "Victoria Rogue. When you were fighting, you were moving very fast." Victoria stiffened, scared on where the conversation might head to as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, not looking at Sara.

"…A bit too fast for a normal human to do." Sara finished.

"Well, if you read my thoughts, you'd know without asking, right?" Victoria answered. "Yes. But you're blocking your thoughts from me. Normal humans can't do that either." Sara replied, and Victoria cursed herself for replying Sara so bluntly.

"Yeah, I used to think that skill was useless until you came along." Victoria said, deciding that it would be better if they know. "You're not an alien, are you?" Seth's voice was heard. "No. I was more of a fail experiment." Victoria answered.

Jack, who knew from long ago, chose to stay silent.

"How did you ended up as an 'experiment'?" Sara asked. "Well, let's just say that some people would do anything to protect their younger sibling."

Sara let out a soft gasp. "Your sibling was chosen, but you volunteered to take her place." Victoria didn't know where Sara found out it was a 'she', but she let it go and nodded. "Some insane scientists trying to 'take over the world' picking up unlucky teenagers and using them for experiments. I was one of the experiments but I eventually ran away." Victoria explained.

"What are your abilities?" Seth asked. "Speed. And blocking people from reading my thoughts." Victoria answered. There was a long pause before Sara continued. "Where is your sister, Victoria Rogue?"

Victoria stayed silent. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath, staring at her lap. When Jack saw her not responding, he answered for her, "Heaven. Her sister is in heaven."

Victoria slumped down on her seat and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sara." The sound of Jack woke Victoria up as she turned to her left to see Junkyard on her lap, growling at Jack. Despite the whole 'I hate dogs' side of her, she and Junkyard ended up liking each other. She looked up from the window and the sky was no longer dark.<p>

"He would appreciate you pulling over so that he can relieve himself." Sara said. "Well, we don't have time for that. He should have gone before we left Stony Creek." Jack reasoned. Junkyard gave Jack another growl.

"He isn't pleased with your attitude." Sara said.

"Really? Is that the way he feels? Well you remind him, that I'm a man, and he's a _dog_. And I'm not about to have this or any conversation with a _dog_. So my answer is still **no**." Jack said, glancing at Junkyard every time he says 'dog'.

A few minutes later, the cab was no longer being driven as Junkyard sat outside, relieving himself. When he ran back into the cab, Victoria suppressed her giggle. Sara ducked her head for a moment, before looking back up at Jack. "Junkyard says thank you."

"Did he, now? Is there anything else he wants?" Jack asked sarcastically. Sara ducked her head into the cab once more before standing straight. "He said he would love a bone, or a meaty treat?"

"Top of my to-do list. Just get in." Jack answered with sarcasm in his voice. They were soon back on track.

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrived at UFO Space Expo. As Jack parked his cab, they gained stares from a few people. Probably due to how crappy their cab looked.<p>

"Hey." Jack walked to a Valet guy, and said, "I need you to keep the cab close and give the dog some water."

"And, uh, give him a meaty treat." He added before leading the kids to where Dr. Alex Friedman's lecture would be at. It was very crowded, so Victoria kept herself close to Seth, while Sara was on Seth's other side with Jack behind them.

As they entered the room where the lecture was supposed to be, they found out the room was actually empty, except Dr. Alex Friedman who turned around drinking something that looked like a cup of coffee.

"The cattle mutilation lecture doesn't start for an hour. But, grab a seat. This place will be packed. It always is." Dr. Alex Friedman informed sarcastically.

"We're here to see you, actually." Jack said, leaving Dr. Friedman with a confused, curious, surprise, and creeped out look on her face. Mostly the creeped out part.

"It's Jack Bruno. We met earlier." Jack said, stretching out his arm. "We did?" Dr. Friedman said confusingly.

"Cab…airport hotel…driver?" Jack said, trying to remind Dr. Friedman. "Ah, the non believer. What are the odds?" She said, looking behind Jack's shoulder to see Victoria. "And you're the girl with the PSP."

Victoria raised her eyebrow before waving slightly with a small smile.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Jack asked. "The, uh, crowds in here making you uncomfortable?" Dr. Friedman said, glancing at the pretty much empty room that's only filled with them.

"Even more private than this." Jack said. Dr. Friedman gave him a look before saying, "Look, no offense, but I'm pretty busy-"

"She's doubting her thesis on Gliese 581 and Alcubierre's warp drive." Sara bluntly said.

"How did you know that?" Dr. Friedman turned her head to Sara, surprised all over her face. "Oh, it gets a lot better. Trust me." Jack said. Dr. Alex Friedman then led us into a closed exhibit.

"So, how do I put this, uh…" Jack looked at Victoria with '_Help_' written all over his face. Victoria sighed and nodded. "These two teenagers, Seth and Sara, are, how do I say it formally, creatures from places outside the realm of Earth." There was a long pause, before Victoria nudged Jack. "Jack? _Help_." She whispered.

"Aliens, for short." Jack explained. There were longer pauses before Dr. Alex Friedman began,

"Are you_ insane_?"

"I just thought you, of all people would understand! And want to help!" Jack argued.

"Why, because I'm the nutjob speaking at the UFO convention?" She retorted before adding, "Don't answer that."

"I know it sounds _really_ crazy."

"Ya think?" Dr. Friedman turned her head to Seth and Sara, who were fiddling with her laptop. "Hey! Please don't touch that."

"You captured an image of our ship." Seth said, rather excitedly.

"The smudge? You're telling me you think the smudge is your spaceship?" Dr. Alex Friedman said, using an 'oh-really-now' tone.

"No, we don't think it's our spaceship. We _know_ it is our spaceship." Sara said.

"That's it. I'm out." Dr. Alex Friedman headed towards her laptop. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll grab my laptop and-" Her words were cut off by a gasp from herself as both her hands and laptop went through Seth's hands. Her laptop nearly fell to the floor but Sara controlled it with her skills, as the laptop floated back up and dropped right on Dr. Alex Friedman's hands.

"Oh. They can also do…all this _stuff_, too." Jack smugly said.

"W-Who are you?" Dr. Alex Friedman asked at the two aliens in front of her. The siblings exchanged looks before Sara said, "Show her."

Seth took out the device that he had ever since he stepped into the cab, set it on the table, and pushed a few buttons before the whole room suddenly turned into a very real-looking hologram of space. "This is amazing." Victoria whispered more to herself as she walked around the moving asteroids, planets, meteors, stars, moons, etc. Seth came beside Victoria, and pointed at a planet near her. "That's where I belong."

Victoria looked up to the tall man next to her before back at the planet. "Cool." She commented. "Very cool."

"Sorry for the human-bashing earlier. I didn't mean to say that." Seth added. Victoria let out her breath she didn't realized she had been holding. "It's fine."

"This is…huge." Dr. Alex Friedman said, smiling widely. "I have so many questions, though you are the answers, here, standing right in front of me."

Jack cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm very excited. Right. Where are you from?" Dr. Alex Friedman asked.

Sara pointed at the planet that Seth told Victoria was their planet earlier. "Our planet is located some 3,000 light-years from Earth."

Dr. Alex Friedman started, "Space travel of such sizable distance-"

Seth continued, "-Is possible using a paradoxical passage in the unbounded-"

"-Wormholes!" Dr. Alex Friedman exclaimed. "That's it! My presentation at SETI National Convention was right." She said, getting excited. "Interstellar travel is possible using wormholes as a shortcut through space!"

"T-That was my first guess as well, the wormholes." Jack reasoned, earning a 'yeah-right' look from Victoria. When all four other faces stared at him, he said, "C-Continue, doctor."

"Why did you come to Earth?" Dr. Alex Friedman asked.

"Our planet is dying. Millennia of neglect has rendered our atmosphere unbreathable." Sara explained. "Well, that sounds familiar." Dr. Alex Friedman commented shortly.

"Our parents are scientists who have studied Earth's changing climates in hopes of finding a solution for our planet." Seth continued.

"Our people's fears began to rise. And then our parents discovered something our leaders were very interested in." Sara said.

"Your planet makes a suitable living environment for our kind." Seth said, slowing down. "It would be simplest to abandon our dying planet and…occupy yours."

"Wait, what?" Victoria said in disbelief. "So we're helping you conquer our own planet?" Jack said.

"No!" Sara said. "Most of the people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this plan."

"Fear of extinction triumphed among our people." Seth said.

"But then our parents discovered a solution." Sara continued. "An experiment at an outpost here was successful in regenerating life into all previous dying plants and trees."

"Which would enable the re-oxygenating of your poisoned atmosphere." Dr. Alex Friedman stated, letting every words sunk in.

"So what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Our military. They preferred the solution of invasion over science." Seth said.

"Which is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment." Sara continued. She then took out another device from her pocket. "All prove that out planet can be saved and your planet spared, is in here."

"Where are your parents, again?" Jack asked.

"They were arrested for their opposition." Sara answered. "We agreed to complete the task for them." Seth said.

"What about the assassin?" Victoria asked. "Assassin? What assassin?" Dr. Alex Friedman implied.

"The Siphon warrior series Deraniun 75 was created by our military." Sara explained.

"They're bred to hunt?" Dr. Alex Friedman asked.

"They're bred to kill." Seth corrected. "If we don't return back home in time, the invasion will proceed."

There was a small pause before Dr. Alex Friedman said, "We seriously need to find your spaceship."


	5. Creeps, Dr Harlan, and Space Dramas

Still no more reviews ._. but anyways R&R please!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own RTWM.

* * *

><p>"So, how well do you know this guy?" Jack asked as Alex led them through Space EXPO. "Oh, we've done a few panels and debates together on opposite sides." Alex answered before adding, "But, no one knows the shadow world of UFO government conspiracies better than Harlan. Not now, Whitney." Alex shushed a white-haired man as they walked pass him.<p>

"Well, hello, Dr. Friedman. So you've finally decided to accept my offer of a romantic Benihana dinner for two. Huzzah!" A nerd looking guy said flirtatiously (but failed nonetheless).

"…What?" Alex asked confusingly. "Ahem. Uh, three years ago, a screening of the Cooper footage? You were in the fourth row, second seat, in a saucy flower print." The guy said, trying to remind her. Victoria raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I keep my work and social life separated. I don't date…colleagues." Alex declined. "Colleagues. Indeed." The guy bowed flirtatiously.

"Listen, we need to see Harlan right away." Alex continued. "Dr. Harlan is presently unavailable for consultations." Another guy came from the creepy guy's side. "We're more than qualified to answer questions." The guy added.

"There is no time for that." Alex argued. "It is a matter of life or death that we see Harlan now." She continued.

"Life and death, ooh!" The same guy said. "Uber scary drama queen theatrics. What's the 411 sitch?" He joked mockingly.

Jack stepped in. "You're currently alive. Unless you take us to Harlan, you'll be dead." He said.

The two guys stared before nervously saying. "Okay, we should…Together, if you want to. Right now." Victoria gave Jack a pat on the shoulder as the now frightened guys started leading the rest to an RV. The first guy, the one that was a creep, knocked on the door and received a yell, "Go away! The book signing is not till 4:30. Read the brochure."

"Harlan, it's Alex Friedman!" Alex stepped and shouted slightly. Soon, the door that had the inner covered with tin foil slowly opens. "Dr. Alex Friedman. _Quelle surprise_!" An old man came, smiling.

"We have to speak with you immediately. It is incredibly important."

"So you're saying the three of you witnessed this reported UFO crash." Harlan asked. Jack, Victoria, and Alex decided that it would be best to have Seth and Sara pretending to witness the UFO crash instead of being the aliens that were inside the UFO.

"That's right." Jack confirmed. "We were wondering if there was any Intel amongst your sources." Alex explained.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying to me." Harlan said, and Victoria silently hoped that he did not figure out the whole aliens thing. "But, thankfully, your story checks out with all the reports I got from SETI and NORAD and NASA." He continued, leaving Victoria secretly letting out a sigh of relief.

"We have reason to believe a team of government-sponsored operatives recovered the spacecraft." Seth said, a little bit too enthusiastically. Victoria pulled his wrist from the back slightly, letting him know that he should back up a bit. "Okay, back up a little, this is not space camp. Let the experts do their work." Harlan said. "You know, you're very lucky, you two, that you didn't come face to face with the aliens who were in that craft." He continued.

Victoria gave Seth a light squeeze on the hand, in case he won't be able to control himself at the next lines. "They're like deadly praying mantises. They eat your flesh." Harlan continued, with Seth tilting his head. '_Actually, they're unbelievingly good-looking and attractive._' Victoria thought, fighting the urge to say it out loud.

Sara quickly caught on after a few seconds of looking at Harlan confusedly. "Oh. Yes, we are, indeed lucky kids not to have had our flesh eaten by the aliens." Sara agreed, giving Seth a look in which he returned with an understatement nod.

"You got that right." Harlan said. "Okay, let's get to work here. I got an email from a source that sent me this sat-grab."

"W-Where would they take the spaceship? 51? Nellis? Wright-Patterson? Vandenberg?" Alex asked. "From the size and scope of the crash, I would say there's only one possibility." Harlan said.

"Witch Mountain." The two guys who led them to the RV and Harlan himself said in unison. "What are we a singing group here? Let me talk, and you guys nod a bit." Harlan demanded, leaving the two guys nodding and apologizing.

"Witch Mountain." Harlan continued. "Let's take a look. Here we go, California, about 50 miles from the border of Nevada. And it's one of our top-secret facilities." He said, typing on his computer. "I got a schematic here someplace." He continued, before turning around. "You know, if you're planning on visiting, don't. When I say this place is fortified up to the yin yang, I'm making an understatement." He warned before handing Alex a roll of paper. "Here's the schematic. And do you have the book?"

"Yes, I do." Alex said whilst smiling slightly. "Alright then, here's an aerial view." Harlan said before handing Alex another roll. "Thank you, Harlan, for everything." Alex smiled, turning to leave until Harlan said, "Whatever trouble you're in…trust no one."

* * *

><p>"Thank you. All of you." Sara said as they walked through the Space EXPO once more. "Seth and I understand you don't have to go forward with us, and yet you choose to."<p>

"You're welcome. And don't worry, we're gonna get you home. I promise." Alex said, smiling. "No need to thank me. It's nice to be friends with people like me." Victoria said. She had told Alex the whole 'I'm a fail experiment' thing earlier, so she wasn't scared to say it out loud.

"Alright, I'm gonna grab my stuff. Let's meet upstairs in the convention, at my booth. Then we get your cab." Alex said and turned to go, but Jack stopped her. "Alex, uh, listen. I can't let you come with us." He said. "_What_?" Alex said, sounding like she's about to kill him if he insists. "If half of what Harlan says is true, it's too dangerous." Jack said. "They got in my cab. They're my problem."

"Uhm, no. I have spent my entire life preparing for this moment. And now, when I have two actual aliens in need of my help, you want me to walk away? It's not gonna happen. Man up soldier, I'm in." Alex said. "Just lay low till we meet up." Alex added before walking away.

"Sure. Great. Lay low. Easy. How hard could that be?" Jack said. Victoria snickered. "I like that woman." She said, receiving a look from Jack.

"She thinks you're very handsome." Sara spoke up. "Really?" Jack said, still staring at Alex's back from afar.

"And smarter than you think you are." Sara added. "So she was thinking about me, huh?" Jack said.

"Arrogant." Victoria muttered jokingly.

"At least as much as you were thinking about her." Sara replied, making Victoria burst out in laughter. "So, she didn't happen to mention in her thought that I was, uh…" Jack said, smiling to himself smugly.

"It's showtime, everybody! Space Expo Number Nine. It's upstairs! Come on." A guy wearing an alien costume said with a few others tailing behind him. "S-Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asked, seemingly interested. "Yeah. Let's go upstairs." Jack nodded, still staring at Alex's direction.

Victoria rolled her eyes and pulled the siblings upstairs. "It's better than hearing him ramble about Dr. Friedman all day." She joked, making Sara laugh slightly. They walked upstairs into a small space drama stage. Victoria tilted her head to the side at the very cliché and horridly acted play. Seth and Sara, however, find it interesting. Maybe because they think the play really did happened.

"Didn't I tell you three to stay by my side?" Jack said as he appeared behind the three teenagers, making Victoria jump. "Is this reenactment an important piece of Earth's history?" Sara asked, eyes glued to the stage. Victoria laughed. "No. Come on. Let's go. We got to go." Jack said. They were about to leave until Sara called, "Jack Bruno."

The other three turn their heads back at the stage to see none other than the Siphon, slowly raising its blaster. The crowd applauded, thinking that the Siphon is only someone wearing a costume. Sara glanced at the lights on top before raising her hand towards it, making it fell down and hit the Siphon on its face, crashing onto a screen. The crowd applauded once again, still thinking that it was part of the play.

"Let's go, let's go!" Jack shouted as he pulled the teens through the crowd, heading to a door in the back. Victoria ran in last, and saw a glimpse of a few mans in black running in, making the crowd duck their bodies down. She immediately slid the bolt into place before following the others.


	6. Men in Black, RVs, and Songs

**I apologize for disappearing for a while, school's been really hectic and all that stuff a teenager life contains. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm swimming in my non-existent pool of cash right now so, no I do not own RTWM.**

* * *

><p>Sara, Seth, Jack, and Victoria walked out of the emergency exit, towards the elevator. "Stop!" Victoria half whispered and half yelled, as the agents came up from the elevator they were heading to. All of them were dressed in black, some of them wearing sunglasses, making Victoria think of how cliché the situation was. Running all over a Casino with good-looking aliens and chased by a bunch of Men in Black wannabes.<em> Right<em>. "Other way. Other way!"

Seeing the hand gesture one of the agents did to the others behind him, Victoria replied, "Let's just hope they won't be quick enough."

The four of them ran through slots, ducking and trying not to get seen as much as possible. At first it was going smoothly, and for a second Victoria had thought they would survive, but a black man, one of the agents, stood in front of them. "Crap." She cursed under her breath, gripping Seth's hand that was standing behind her. Looking left, right, front, and backwards, Victoria realized the agents were everywhere. There was no side left to run.

"Sara, are you listening to what I'm thinking?" Jack whispered. Sara nodded in reply, raised her hands and stretches it, throwing it downwards. That second, all the slots around them magically hit the jackpot. Everyone was jumping around happily, and that was when Victoria gets the idea. This way it would be easier for them to run away without getting caught by the agents. "Let's go!"

They all rushed towards the front door, and Alex suddenly appeared, looking shocked and confused. "What happened to laying low?" She asked.

Jack yelled out, "Who lays low in Vegas?" The exact second Victoria exclaimed, "No one lays low in Vegas!"

Instead of heading towards their ruined cab, Jack led them back to Harlan's RV. "Jack, what are we doing here?" Victoria questioned, her eyebrows quirking upwards lightly as she looked around, remembering the vaguely familiar area where they first spoke to Harlan.

"Running away."

"What?"

"I said, running away."

"Enlighten me." Victoria demanded, slightly annoyed at Jack's short replies.

"Harlan!" Alex ignored the others, knocking on Harlan's RV door.

"He's thinking of borrowing Dr. Harlan's RV and let him drive the cab so that the agents will chase the wrong person." Sara cut in. Victoria let out a meek 'Oh' the same time Harlan opened the door to his RV. "We need help."

"Spill, my dear." Harlan spoke. "We need to get away, and we can't use Jack's taxi because…certain people will know how to track us if we did. Do you possibly acknowledge anyone that can give us a ride?" Alex said. "Well, I have no idea, but take my RV if you want to. I'm more than glad to help other scientists. And extra-terrestrials." He smiled towards Seth and Sara, shocking them. "And one of the government's fail yet successful experiments." He glanced at Victoria, shocking her even more. "And…cab drivers." He looked at Jack, and Victoria tried to suppress her giggle despite the bad timing.

"H-How did you find out?" Alex asked, confused. "It wasn't very hard to guess. So are you taking the RV or not?"

And there fled Harlan's RV, driven by Jack, with Alex on his side. While Victoria, Seth, and Sara, were awake at the back, talking.

"What does that thing do?" Victoria questioned out of curiosity, glancing at the device Seth had been fiddling with everytime. "It locates our spaceship, the 'smudge' we saw on Dr. Friedman's computer." Seth replied, eyes not moving away from it.

"Victoria Rogue, we have an important thing we need to discuss with you." Sara said, lowering her voice, and Seth glanced at the girls, before looking at the device once more.

"Well, I'm all ears."

"Would you be interested in returning to our planet with us?"

"Wait- What?" Victoria blinked. "We thought it would be pleasing to have you coming back to the planet with us. The people will love you there. You have powers, just like us." Sara said.

"Please?" The child-like tone coming from Seth made Victoria raised both of her eyebrows. "Wow. I-" She stammered, a look on confusion plastered clearly on her face. She wasn't even sure she could trust these two oddly charming aliens, much less fly to their planet.

"Hey Seth, I have a song specifically directed to aliens here!" Jack said, laughing, as he increased the volume of the RV radio, and Victoria rolled her eyes at Jack's choice of song. Of course, it was E.T by the famous Katy Perry.

_**You're so supersonic,  
>Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?<br>Your touch, magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<strong>_

_**They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the oth-<strong>_

"Nice try, Jack, but are you trying to give the alien his first little boner?" Victoria climbed to the front of the RV and said in a mildly quiet and sarcastic tone, making Alex gasp and burst out in laughter while Jack narrowed his eyes annoyingly as Victoria turned off the radio. By the way Sara mentioned that Seth was a hardworking person, Victoria figured he didn't have that much time to spend with girls, thus her assuming he wouldn't know that much about all the romantic and more adult themes either. Heading towards the back once more, she took her seat one of the two beds, right next to Seth and his device. She smiled sheepishly at the looks the blonde twins threw at her. "Don't mind that song." She said, laughing nervously.

"Do humans, er, 'sing' about people from outside of your planet often?" Seth's voice rang, causing Victoria to glance at the seemingly curious face…before her lips curled into a smile and she buried her face behind her hair, stifling her laughter. "No, Seth, they do not. That song was only some sort of phrase; the singer wasn't really talking about aliens." She said, trying to not laugh midways.

Looking at the device in the blonde boy's hand curiously with narrowed eyes, she sighed annoyingly as she swiftly snatched the small equipment from Seth. "You have to stop staring at this darned screen or you might just go blind." She said, moving backwards from the boy. Of course, the last few words weren't entirely true; but it wasn't like aliens would know that.

"May I have that back?" Seth said, being as polite as possible even though his face looked like he demanded the device to be returned. "Gosh, you're so polite, even at times." Victoria rolled her eyes annoyingly, glancing for less than a second at Sara, who's already settling in on one of the beds, grinning as she watched the two of them. "Here's the deal; I'll give it back if you sleep. It's gonna be a long ride, Lover Boy, and you can faint any second by the time we get there if you don't take your eyes off of this damned thing any sooner." Victoria said, quirking one of her eyebrows as she smirked coyly at the blondie.

"Fine." Victoria cheered lightly as she tossed the device back at him.

"But you have to sing." Victoria's smile turned 360 degrees into a frown.

"Sing? To you? In your dreams."

"Then I guess I'll be staring at this screen during the ride."

"So be it. Who cares?" Victoria retorted back, crossing her arms together and staying with a stoic expression on her face before she cursed at herself, smiling at the annoying face the male was giving her a few seconds later. "You are goddamn lucky you're cute." She stuck her tongue out, grabbing a guitar she figured belonged to Harlan as she found them in the corner of the bus earlier, trekking back towards where Seth sat.

"Do not laugh or that'll be the last thing you'll do." She threatened, seeing the quirky smirk form on the blonde male's face as he nodded, waiting for her to start. Placing her fingers on position and wriggling slightly to get the comfortable feeling, she strummed lightly, already figuring out the song she'll be singing.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
>When all those shadows almost killed your light<br>I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
>But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight<strong>_

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone**_

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**_

The slow song turned into soft strums of the guitar for a moment as she followed the flow of the song as she could remember, glancing at the boy's features that grew looking sleepier and sleepier by the second. The song was a lullaby to her, and it was clearly working on the alien, as well.

_**Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
>Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

Doing one last strum, she let out a soft sigh as she glanced to her side. Bloody hell, the alien was already lying on the bed, fast asleep. Rolling her eyes, her eyes flickered towards Sara once she set the guitar back where she found it, blinking in confusion as she came to the conclusion that the bed Sara claimed was far too small for her to share with Victoria. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful girl's sleep, she looked at the other bed, the one with an unusually bigger size, with Seth's child-like face sleeping on it. After debating with herself for a minute or two, she groaned in frustration as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Scoot." She said as she shook the male's body, causing his eyes to flutter open, before blinking and scooting and nearing the wall more, while Victoria mouthed a mere 'thanks' as she positioned herself next to the male, tucking herself inside the blankets she found near the two of them. Trying to shut her eyes for a couple of hours, the same voice from earlier rang, startling her just a bit.

"Oh, Victoria Rogue?"

"What?" Her eyes glanced up sleepily at the grayish blue orbs.

"You have a…_nice_ voice."

Despite pretending she didn't fully hear the boy, a tiny smile formed in her lips, just the second before she drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't mind the slightly cheesy VictoriaSeth moment right there :3 And my choice of Safe and Sound was sort of random, really. It was the best lullaby I could come up with as of now. And I am a huge fan of The Hunger Games. Cato is really hot, you guys. Praise Alexander Ludwig.**

**_TheFlockOfMockingjays_ - Well, you're in luck; there goes Victoria singing him a song! And thanks, I never really thought of myself as someone that's good in writing romantic suspense type of things.**

**_Shikaku Ryoko_ - asdfghjkl oh stop it xD But I'm glad you like it!**

**Until next update, dudes and dudettes.**


End file.
